ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 4 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2372 | cover2 = DS9 Season 4 DVD-Region 2 .jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season four.jpg | menu = DS9 Season 4 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Season Four is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' fourth season. Summary From the DVD booklet: :Welcome to the fourth year of the adventures of Deep Space Nine, remote and abandoned Cardassian outpost stationed on the very edge of the known universe. :This is the year in which the Klingon Empire joins the struggle against the Dominion in force. :Beset by paranoid Klingon forces led by the ferocious General Martok, Sisko calls for the one man who can deal with the unpredictable ally: Starfleet's first Klingon officer - Lt. Commander Worf. :While the hunt for Changeling infiltrators continues on Cardassia, Qo'noS and Earth, the crew of Deep Space 9 deal with additional complications. Sisko fights a plot to overthrow the leadership of the United Federation of Planets. Dax faces expulsion from the Trill Homeworld and the enforced death of her symbiont. :Kira joins forces with the hated Gul Dukat not once, but twice. Odo must accept Kira's relationship with a powerful Bajoran politician. O'Brien lives through 20 years of hard labor in an alien prison. :After a visit to Roswell, Earth, in 1947, Quark is forced to sell his remains on the Futures Market, despite still being alive. And Julian Bashir lives out his fantasy as a 1960s secret agent. :While Deep Space 9's officers soldier on, the Klingons, the Cardassians, the Maquis and the Jem'Hadar seem determined to bring the battle to Starfleet. :Welcome to 2372. It's going to be a long and eventful year... Episodes Special Features *'Charting New Territory: Deep Space Nine Season Four' - A general season overview where cast and crew discuss developments such as Worf's integration into the series, amongst other topics. *'Crew Dossier: Worf' - Features interviews with Michael Dorn on the subject of his Klingon character, Worf. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens, Season Four' - Michael Westmore presents an insight into the process of designing aliens for DS9's Fourth Season. *'Deep Space Nine sketchbook: John Eaves' *'Robert Blackman's Designs of the Future' (Region 2 only) *'Jim Martin Sketchbook' (Region 2 only) *'Deep Space Nine Chronicles' (Region 2 only) - The cast introduce selected episodes of DS9's first four seasons. *'Photo Gallery' *'Section 31' - Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Alexander Siddig (Julian Bashir) explaining his love and admiration of the episode **Hidden File 02: Armin Shimerman (Quark) interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 03: Nana Visitor on playing Russian agent Anastasia Komananov in **Hidden File 04: Susanna Thompson (Lenara Kahn) interview (about working on ) **Hidden File 05: David Livingston (Director) on directing **Hidden File 06: Gary Hutzel (Visual Effects Coordinator) on filming masses of Klingon starship models for **Hidden File 07: Ronald D. Moore (Writer) interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 08: Chase Masterson on playing the role of Leeta **Hidden File 09: Michael Dorn (Worf) interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 10: Robert O'Reilly on playing the role of Gowron Background Information The region 1 artwork on the discs features a Klingon Bird-of-Prey flying from the wormhole by the station. The region 2 artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one - Jaresh-Inyo *Disc two - Dukat *Disc three - Kurn *Disc four - Akorem Laan *Disc five - Jennifer Sisko (mirror) *Disc six - Onaya *Disc seven - Trevean de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 4 sr:ДС9: Сезона 4 (ДВД)